A Race Against Time
by PedoFly
Summary: Shadow sonic fly and rouge have to stop shadows 'father' from destroying the city. little do they know a group of rogue extreme gear riders have come back for their revenge of defeating the blue blur


_Flashback_

'_I have to find him' she though mentally_

_The young female black hedgehog stopped abruptly. She turned around and saw a hedgehog a bit taller than her with dark purple and icy blue fur._

"_WHERE IS HE?" she yelled at the other hedgehog_

_Silence lingered in the air._

"_ANSWER ME!" she yelled with a deafening venomous tone_

_The darker hedgehog laughed "he's not here young fly…" the dark hedgehog walked out of the shadows revealing none other than mephiles the dark_

"_Where is he?" fly asked her hands a light with a flicker of black fire_

_End flashback_

Fly shook her head while running through the trees to save her step brother from doing something stupid.

She came to an abrupt halt and skidded a few feet, her ears flicked for the slightest sound.

'Where is that moron?' she took off again at just over the speed of sound with ease

--

A figure of what looked to be a hedgehog stepped out with a bright golden orb in his palm.

"Chaos…. SPEAR!" the golden orb left the hand from none other than shadow the hedgehog as he aimed it at his 'father'

"My, my, haven't we lost our temper today shadow" the alien like creature commented on his 'sons' anger

"Shut up" the ultimate life form snarled as his fur and quill where outlined perfectly in a crimson aura

"Chaos…" the tone of venom sounded deadly

"Blast" as soon as the word rolled off his tongue the red aura left his quills and body and consumed everything within a 20 meters diameter with nothing standing.

The dust and debris cleared the air leaving a silhouette of the dark furred hedgehog.

--

Fly's ears pricked at the sound of a blast coming from station square

"Shit… I hope he hasn't done anything that will end him up on prison island again" with those words she turned back to station square at full speed easily.

--

A black and white blur appeared next to a blue jet stream type line from behind the one and only sonic the hedgehog

"Fly! Where are you going?" the blue dumbfounded hedgehog asked as he reached speeds of twice the speed of sound to catch up with his sister

"Where do you think splinters?" the black female hedgehog stopped letting sonic fall into a hole about 10 feet deep.

An ebony and crimson hedgehog turned around to see another black hedgehog at eye level and a blue one in a hole

"Hey moron… hey fly" the black and crimson hedgehog turn around to face his 'father' and giving him a look of emotionless anger

--

Across station square on the edge of the mystical floating island stood a green hawk, about 4 feet tall. Next to him stood a female swallow a bit short than the hawk. Finally there stood a Gray bird possibly about 5 foot tall next to the purple swallow

"storm search the area for that blue pesky menus… tell him that his old friend jet is waiting for him" he gave himself a smirk and held his hand in front of his face and made it into a tight fist.

"Right boss" without another word the Gray albatross left on his extreme gear in search for sonic

--

A small flick of fly's right ear and she turned to angel island.

"Hey what's up fly?" an ivory bat called from 6 feet high in the air

"Their back" without another word the black hedgehog turned and high tailed it towards Angel Island.

"riiiight…" sonic said as he turned to shadow rouge and black doom "who wants ice cream?" the hedgehogs face was happy as if the miner civil war between doom and shadow didn't happen.

With a swift movement of ones hand hit the back of the hedgehogs head "what a stupid question you idiot" an ebony and scarlet red hedgehog stood behind sonic.

--

"Jet… there's something fast approaching strait towards us… what should we do?" wave sounded concerned as if they had been spotted by the guardian

"We wait my friend. We just wait" jet replied as he found a nice spot in a tree

--

'_There's someone on the island… it better not be rouge cuz if I find her here I'll make a nice fur coat from her' _the echidna thought to himself as he laid against his master emerald.


End file.
